Killing Me Softly
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy expresses her hurt feelings toward a special someone! R&R please!


A/N: Another short story I've written....I find them easier to write...lol. Inspired by the song , killing me softly by the Fugees.  
  
Summary : Buffy is humiliated by her best friend. All human.  
  
He's my best friend. Well, he was anyways. I mean I thought I could trust him with my secrets. He was like my human diary , but instead of writing to him I would talk to him . I am a nerd. I admit. I mean , he's the cute guy that all the girls want and I'm the girl who everyone likes to pick on. I have huge glasses and he has the sexy duster. I stutter, he smirks. Can u tell the difference?   
  
I don't know why I was so stupid before to acutally think he was my best friend. It wouldn't have worked as you can tell. I mean look at him , the girls are like practically throwing themselves at him . He wouldn't even get a chance to talk to me.   
  
It's all his sexy voice's fault. Damn him and his voice! I mean he tells me I'm his best friend and he's mine . He tells me he would never betray me, but he sure lied didn't he?   
  
It all really started the night I declared my feelings for him. My real feelings for him. I told him I cared about him in a more-than-friend way, and he said he did too. That's when we shared a passionate night together that I regret ever sharing. I gave myself to him and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear the morning after. I felt like the princess in a fairy tale. So much for that...hmph! It was all just a big mistake I tell you.  
  
The next night , at the talent show, he sings the song. Not just any song . THE song. The one that humiliated me and brought me down so low. Made me look like a slut. He sang my life with his words. Though , it wasn't my real life , it was the kind of life some prostitute would have. He sang about how I begged him to sleep with me . He stomped all over my pride with that song and now when I walk by students they smirk.  
  
As if I wasn't an outsider before, now I'm a nobody. Nobody even wants to pick on me anymore, that's how invisible I am.  
  
So after the show, after I practically cried my eyes out in the girls bathroom , I went over to him , backstage, and asked him why he was being so mean and hurtful. I'm such an idiot....naive thats what I am. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth , but I remember them so clearly. " You're beneath me Buffy , you're a nobody." I said , but what about all those things you said , what about the night we shared and he just said he was drunk. Drunk!!! I mean come on! Get real! I can't believe I fell for his little act.  
  
I was furious, confused, miserable , and most of all hurt. I started crying right in front of him like a big baby. At first , he looked genuinely guilty, but then he just covered it up with a roll of his eyes. Then he walked away .  
  
I mean , is it possible for someone to be so nice and cruel all of a sudden. I feel like a lost puppy with no home. I didn't tell my mom , I mean she wouldn't understand , right? She doesn't know what it feels like to be in my position , she wouldn't possibly be able to make me feel better.  
  
I decided that I guess I never will be a somebody in highschool and maybe after that ,but people change ,and we just have to somehow for god's sake manage to get through. So I did....I went to school that Monday morning, I got disgusting looks, smirks, the whole package. I didn't cry even though I was close to, but not one tear fell down my cheek. I tried to hold my head up high and ignore the surrounding people. Eventually people got over it , I mean they still look at me weird sometimes, but at least I'm not the topic of the conversation in the halls.   
  
And you know what else? Spike still sometimes looks at me with that guilty look when he passes by. I guess maybe people change , but some still are how they used to be , it's jsut buried deep down.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys , and also the next short story is a sad one again.....sorry , but for some reason I can write better stories when they are sad. Review please!  
  
~*Bebe*~  
  
~*Love*~ 


End file.
